1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double action pistol including a slide, a frame, a firing pin, a hammer, a trigger rod and a trigger pivotably mounted thereto, and including a means for decocking and locking the hammer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally known pistols include a mechanism for a manual releasing of the safety catch of the firearm. The operation of the safety catch is of specific importance if such pistol is carried in a loaded condition, ie when a round is loaded in the chamber. It is now generally known that specifically in such case a possible manual releasing of the safety catch of the gun can lead to a failing of the person having to fire the gun specifically if such person is in a stress situation.